


What Are Friends For?

by steveandbucky



Series: Platonic, my ass [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic smut, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s expression is sincere. “Why not?” he asks. “What are friends for?” he then adds with a grin.</p><p>“I don’t think there is such a thing as jerking someone off in a platonic way, Buck.”</p><p>--</p><p> Steve has a terrible headache, and Bucky's trying to find different ways to help his friend get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnighttypewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/gifts).



> i just wanted to write about steve and bucky fucking platonically

 

There’s a soft knock on his bedroom door and Steve makes a low humming sound, which Bucky knows by this point is the equivalent of ‘come in’, so he opens the door and walks in.

“Hey,” he says quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

The room is almost completely dark, nothing except a small lamp in the corner being lit in order to illuminate it just enough. Steve is lying face down on his bed, a pillow over his head to block out any of the remaining light. He’d come home with a terrible headache after a long and unpleasant SHIELD meeting, and nothing had helped ease the pain so far, not even the strongest painkillers he could find.

“I made coffee,” Bucky offers, setting down the steaming mug on Steve’s bedside table.

Steve rolls to lie on his back. Bucky picks up the cold compress from the bowl of water on the table, squeezes it and places it over Steve’s forehead again, then sits down on the floor next to the bed.

Steve tugs it down so it covers his eyes a bit. “Thanks, Buck. Any chance you could get me a straw so I can drink it lying down?” Steve mumbles, though there’s a hint of an amused smile curving the corners of his mouth. “I don’t think I’ll manage to sit up without my head falling off.”

Bucky’s looking at him pitifully. He puts his hand over Steve’s and gives it a soft squeeze. “Try to drink some, okay? I think it might help.”

Steve gives him a thumbs up in response; he’d found out earlier than nodding in any way was too painful.

Bucky smiles a little at that. He remembers, as much as his recovered memory allows him to, days like this before the war. When Steve was still a skinny, frail young boy, who got sick all the time and injured himself picking fights with anything that moved, and Bucky was the one who tended to him, cared for him. He remembers Steve protesting everything, and Bucky bugging him to take his medicine and eat his soup and stay under the blankets. It’s different now; Steve’s super serum helps him heal from any injury or illness inhumanly fast. Plus, it was Steve taking care of Bucky most of the time, helping him through his recovery as much as he could, and Bucky appreciated it, but he’d missed getting to take care of his friend.

“So,” he asks cautiously. “How come your super serum isn’t kicking in to help make your headache all better?”

Steve goes to shrug in response, but substitutes it with a thumbs down gesture, and Bucky struggles to keep his laughter quiet. That earns a genuine smile from Steve. “I don’t know,” he replies, sounding sincere. “I guess it can’t protect me from everything.”

Bucky nods slowly. “I’m going to draw you a bath,” he says as he gets to his feet. He takes the compress off Steve’s forehead, presses his hand against it to check whether Steve has a fever, but thankfully he doesn’t. “Come on, sit up and drink your coffee before it goes cold.”

To his surprise, Steve obeys. He sits up as best as he can, and his head feels so much heavier. He arranges the pillows so he can lean back, and picks up the mug, taking a long sip. It does help, he finds, even if it might be just a placebo effect. The strong smell and bitter taste of coffee are at least pleasant, if not pain-relieving. By the time he’s finished his coffee, Bucky pokes his head around Steve’s bedroom door and lets him know the bath is ready, and Steve melts a little at that – just a little. For all everyone told him, that he was crazy to think cohabiting with the Winter Soldier would be a good idea, here he is, doing everything he can do help Steve get better.

Bucky helps him get to the bathroom, because Steve finds that his head spins when he tries to stand up, and stumbles back into his bed. There’s a tub full of steaming hot water and foamy, fluffy looking bubbles, as well as a bunch of candles lit all around the room.

Steve chuckles at the right as he takes a seat at the chair Bucky’s brought all the way from the kitchen. “Well, isn’t this romantic?”

“Oh, um,” Bucky’s rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to explain. “The light was too bright, and I couldn’t find any lamps. Anyway, it’s supposed to make you relax.”

“And here I thought you were trying to seduce me, Barnes.”

Bucky snorts. “Don’t flatter yourself, Rogers,” he mumbles back in response and turns to leave, but something stops him. He looks at Steve for a long moment. “You don’t need any help…” he mumbles, making vague gestures which resemble undressing oneself.

Even in the dim-lit room, Steve swears he can see Bucky blushing a little. “I think I’ll be fine,” he responds with a smile and Bucky nods, then hurriedly walks away.

Steve sighs contentedly as he sinks in the hot water. He’s grateful for the low light, and the arrangement of soft towels for him to rest his head against it, and he closes his eyes, relaxing completely, thinking he might even fall asleep in there if he’s not careful. Still, after half an hour of lying in the bathtub, his head is still throbbing painfully, a sort of ache he hasn’t experienced before, and it doesn’t seem like it’ll stop hurting any time soon. He gets out and dries himself somewhat, then wraps the towel around his hips and makes his way back to his bedroom with slow steps.

Bucky’s lying on Steve’s bed, scrolling on his laptop when Steve returns. “Hey,” he whispers and puts the laptop away. “Do you feel better?”

Steve looks at him for a moment, unable to answer truthfully, because Bucky’s been trying so hard to make him feel better and Steve feels terrible that he doesn’t. So he shakes his head very slowly, and lies back down on the bed, bringing his arm over his eyes to block out the light. “Maybe I just need to sleep. I’ll feel better in the morning.”

Bucky nods in response, but looks like he’s got something else in mind. “There’s one other thing which might help,”

“What’s that, Buck?”

“Sex.”

Steve turns his head to look at him. “What?”

“Sex,” Bucky repeats. “It was one of the suggestions from WikiHow. The rest of the internet agrees that it’s very effective.”

“So you _are_ coming on to me.”

Bucky nudges him, though he’s careful not be too rough. “No, I meant… um… if you…”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

Steve considers it for a second, and his whole face heats up, his cheeks turning pink. However comfortable he and Bucky were with each other, talking about topics like sex and masturbation still bring up some feelings of embarrassment. “I, uh, I don’t think I have the energy for that.” he mumbles.

“I could help.”

The suggestion is so sudden and unabashed that Steve’s head throbs even harder in response. He winces, bringing his hand up to rub at his temples. “Are you… are you serious?”

Bucky’s expression is sincere. “Why not?” he asks. “What are friends for?” he then adds with a grin.

“I don’t think there is such a thing as jerking someone off in a platonic way, Buck.”

Bucky rolls his eyes in response, and Steve doesn’t think his friend is joking anymore, especially not when Bucky shifts closer to him. “Come on, let me give it a try. Who knows, it might just cure your headache and then we can forget it ever happened.”

Steve looks him in the eye, and Bucky holds his gaze until Steve finally whispers, ‘Okay’, and Bucky smiles, looking pleased (and, surprisingly, utterly undisturbed by the idea, like it’s something so normal that they do as part of their everyday routine.)

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Steve feels shivers travel down his spine. The room is still very dimly lit, and their voices are quiet as they have been all evening, and he’s suddenly very aware that he’s all but naked if it wasn’t for the towel around his waist.

“If you think it might make it less weird,” Steve whispers back eventually.

Bucky balances himself on one arm, holds Steve’s chin with his other hand and leans in, bringing their mouths together. It’s a soft kiss, a mere brush of their lips, but it deepens slowly. Bucky lets his hand travel down Steve’s chest and tentatively unwraps the towel from his hips, sneaking his hand further and grabbing Steve’s semi-hard dick.

“Whoa,” Bucky exclaims, maybe a little too loudly, as he breaks away and looks down. “Damn, Stevie.” He grins and Steve flushes, always so bashful when receiving compliments (and apparently Bucky’s enthusiastic whistle at the size of his dick elicits the same response).

“Take your shirt off,” he tells Bucky. “It’s a little weird that I’m naked and you’re fully dressed,”

Bucky obliges, then returns to the task at hand right away. His hand moves slowly at first, in gentle, measured strokes then speeds up a little, while his attention switches from watching his own actions as he jerks Steve off, and watching the expressions of pleasures on Steve’s face, the quiet moans that escape his mouth. Bucky finds that he’s enjoying himself more than he thought he would, since he feels himself getting hard in his pants. For a moment he stops, and Steve opens his eyes to see what’s going on, and then opens them even wider when Bucky’s mouth closes over the head of his cock.

“Bucky…” he breathes.

Bucky works wonders with his mouth; swallowing him down whole, then licking him up and down, tongue sliding over the slit, while his hand caresses his balls then strokes in rhythm with his mouth. The sight of Steve is unexpectedly beautiful, as he squirms on the bed, grabs on the bed sheets and gets louder and louder with each passing moment; Bucky can’t tear his gaze away from Steve’s. He licks one of the fingers of his other hand, his metal one, and finds the rim, slipping it inside. Steve’s eyes shoot wide open, his mouth drops slightly, and he curses loudly. Bucky smiles, knowing he’s managed to find a good spot, and continues working both hands and his mouth in perfect coordination.

“Fuck!” Steve’s cry is high-pitched, echoing in the room. “I’m gonna – Bucky – I’m…”

Bucky feels him coming in his mouth before Steve can finish his sentence, and he swallows it down, and licks his lips. He sits up, admiring the view for a minute, while waiting for Steve to catch his breath.

“So, was that good?” he asks with a slight smirk.

Steve nods, still breathless and wide-eyed.

“You feel better?”

Steve nods again, more enthusiastically now. Bucky gives him two thumbs up in response, which makes the blond laugh. He lies down next to Steve again, though he props his arm up to balance his head on it, and watches Steve with adoring eyes.

“Glad I could help,” he says, dropping a kiss on his friend’s forehead.

Steve turns to lie on his side, and looks at him straight in the eye. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“Maybe I was. Is that bad?”

“No. I was just thinking, it seemed fun, so… maybe I should try it out.”

Bucky frowns, uncomprehending, but Steve nudges him to so he’s lying on his back, and then he catches on. “Well, who’s coming on to who now, Rogers?”

Steve smirks as he climbs over him. “Hey, you started it,” he says as he leans down, kisses Bucky on the mouth and tugs at the drawstrings of Bucky’s sweatpants. “I’m just returning the favour.”

 


End file.
